gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-104FF Penelope
|image=Rx-104ff.jpg;Front (SD Gundam G Generation) Penelope SD Back.png; Back (SD Gundam G Generation) RX-104FF Penelope Novel Version.jpg; Front (Novel version) Rx-104ffg.jpg;Front (Fix Figuration) Rx-104.jpg;Front (Odysseus Gundam) |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Penelope ペーネロペー オデュッセウス ガンダム |designation=RX-104FF~Penelope, RX-104~Odysseus Gundam |first=April 21, 0105 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Yasuhiro Moriki HF, Kazumi Fujita GGen |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Lane Aime |height=32.5 |headheight=26.0 |emptyweight=36.4 |weight=112.0 |sensorrange=32000 |armor=Gundarium Alloy;Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4050 |propRocketThrusters=168000~Total |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |armaments=4 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Mega Particle Cannon 2 x Small Shield -2 x Beam Saber -2 x Mega Particle Cannon |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle |remoteArmaments=34x Funnel Missiles (16x front skirt armor & 18x shoulder armor) |SpecEquip=Minovsky Barrier Minovsky Craft Flight System }}The RX-104FF Penelope is a prototype transformable Newtype-use mobile suit. It was featured in the novel Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash. Without its flight unit it is referred to as the RX-104 Odysseus Gundam. The unit is piloted by Lane Aime. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Anaheim Electronics, as the last making of Project Zeta, in cooperation with the Circe special force, the Penelope is a large, fifth-generation MS featuring a compact Minovsky craft flight unit. The Penelope is actually a combination of the RX-104 Odysseus Gundam and the FF ('F'ixed 'F'light) armor unit. Despite Penelope's size, it is incredibly fast. The unit's most notable trait is the Minovsky barrier which the Penelope deploys frontally when it transforms into its dragon-like mode. This form is necessary when the Penelope cruises at high speed. This barrier reduces drag from air friction against Penelope's frame, allowing it to cruise at high speed and easily break the sound barrier. In terms of armaments, the Penelope is armed with a beam rifle, vulcan guns, beam sabers, small mega particle cannons and funnel missiles, an extremely accurate Psycommu-guided micro missile. The Penelope is a unit that greatly excels in aerial combat. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The Penelope carries a custom beam rifle that, despite having a different design, has about the same power as a standard beam rifle. ;*Vulcan Guns :The Penelope houses four vulcan guns in the overhanging "head" mounted on top of the unit. The neck of this unit is articulated and has a small degree of flexibility to aim at the target. ;*Mega Particle Cannons :Two mega-particle cannons are mounted on the top of each shoulder and can be aimed individually at the target. ;*Shield :The Penelope has two small shields on its arms. Each houses a beam saber and a mega particle cannon. :;*Mega Particle Cannons :Two additional mega-particle cannons are mounted on the the arm shield units. When combined with the shoulder mounted cannons, the power of the four cannons surpasses that of the High Mega Cannon of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. :;*Beam Saber ::The Penelope has 2 beam sabers, one in each forearm shield from where the blade is emitted from. ;*Funnel Missiles :These funnels are accurately controlled by the pilot via psycommu. Unlike a standard funnel, they explode upon impact, giving the weapons their name. They are launched from the shoulders and front skirt armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Minovsky Barrier :With this, the Penelope can jam and disrupt communication, radars and several other system features. ;*Minovsky Craft Flight System :This craft system gives the Penelope its distinct look. It enables the Penelope to fly and/or hover over extended periods of time much like an aircraft. This feature also gives the Penelope immense speed, mobility and versatility. :A system usually put into place on battleship-sized vessels, the Minovsky Craft is a lift-generating system which allows a vehicle to resist the pull of Earth's gravity when Minovsky particles are released into the air; the positive and negative particles spontaneously align themselves into a three-dimensional cubic lattice. Because of the repulsive and electrostatic forces between the Minovsky particles, this lattice resists compression, and the Minovsky Craft system uses this phenomenon to push the underside of the vessel away from the planet's surface. :Though the Minovsky Craft system doesn't produce genuine anti-gravity, it does allow a vehicle to float over the Earth's surface. Since the lattice of Minovsky particles it generates beneath the vessel repels plasma and ionized gases, this system also provides some protection from the heat of atmospheric entry. Its design served as the basis for the development of the RX-105 Ξ Gundam. History The Penelope was assigned to Lane Aime of the Circe special force in U.C. 105. Gallery Penelope Designs.png|Penelope Designs Rx-104ff.jpg|Penelope (SD Gundam G Generation version) Penelope SD Front.png|Front (SD Gundam G Generation version) Penelope SD Back.png|Back (SD Gundam G Generation version) RX-104FF Penelope Novel Version.jpg|Penelope (Novel version) lineart RX-104FF Penelope Lineart.jpg|Penelope lineart - Front RX-104FF Penelope Back View Lineart.jpg|Penelope lineart rear Odysseys Gundam Lineart Front.png|Odysseus Gundam lineart front Strippedpenelope.jpg|RX-104 Odysseus Gundam lineart front and back penelopetransformed.jpg|Flight Unit lineart Penelope-girl.jpg|RX-104FF Penelope Gundam MS Girl PENEROPE.jpg|"Fly Over The Gundam!" Penelope as featured in Newtype magazine (illustration by Yasuhiro Moriki) Gundam Ace 2019.12 img0313.jpg|Illustration by Eiji Koyama (magma studio) Games File:Rx-104FF-msg-war-card.gif|Penelop as featured in Gundam War card game shoulderfunnels.jpg|Penelope's shoulder-mounted Funnel Missiles skirtfunnels.jpg|Penelope's front skirt-mounted Funnel Missiles funnelmissiles.jpg|Penelope fires Funnel Missiles penelopecannons.jpg|Penelope activates beam cannons penelopecannonsfire.jpg|Penelope's beam cannon attack SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Penelope.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game EXVS FULL BOOST Penelope.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost Max Boost Penelope.png|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost Super Gundam Royale Penelope.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Penelope2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation RE Xi Penelope.png|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation RE game Super Robot Wars V Penelope.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V Gunpla HGUC Penelope.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-104FF Penelope (2019): box art Action Figures GFF_0025_XiGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam / RX-104FF Penelope" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0025_XiGundam_box-back.jpg|(GFF) #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam / RX-104FF Penelope" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0025_XiGundam-Penelope_Sample.jpg|GFF #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-104FF Penelope" figure (right) FIX_0025_Penelope_final.jpg|Penelope figure conversion from GFF #0025 "RX-105 Ξ Gundam / RX-104FF Penelope" figure set: product samples on display stands RobotDamashii_Penelope-Original_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-104FF Penelope (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view RobotDamashii_Penelope-Original_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-104FF Penelope (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package rear view RobotDamashii_Penelope-MarkingPlus_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-104FF Penelope (Marking Plus Ver.) (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view RobotDamashii_Penelope-MarkingPlus_p02_back.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-104FF Penelope (Marking Plus Ver.) (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package rear view RobotDamashii_Penelope-MarkingPLus_XiGundam-Original_ProductSample.jpg|Product sample comparison of Robot Damashii "Ka. Signature" RX-104FF Penelope (2015 Marking Plus Ver.; left) and RX-105 Ξ Gundam (2013 Original version; right) Notes & Trivia *Penelope's and Odysseus's name is derived from the characters "Penelope" and "Odysseus" in Homer's epic poem, the "Odyssey". *Penelope appears in Extreme Vs Maxi Boost and Full Boost as a DLC unit. While a bit similar to Xi, it has a similar castoff mechanic for its Fixed Flight unit seen in the Crossbone Full Cloth and is represented by its own durability gauge while reducing damage taken. When depleted, the Penelope reverts to its Odysseus form, though it can gain a permanent version of its Penelope form after some time has passed. Interestingly, the temporary version of the Penelope unit's durability is tied to the unit's max HP and in Full Boost's mission mode, will regenerate when the HP regen skill is in effect. Reference GFF - RX-104FF - Penelope.jpg|Penelope (GFF version): specification gmg penelope 1.jpg|Penelope (Novel version): illustration and comments by Yasuhiro Moriki gmg penelope 2.jpg|Penelope: line art rear view and Funnel Missiles gmg penelope 4.jpg|Odysseus Gundam: line art and information gmg penelope 3.jpg|Flight Unit: line art and information External links *RX-104FF Penelope on MAHQ.net *RX-104FF Penelope on GearsOnline.net ja:RX-104FF ペーネロペー